I Am A Man, Too
by ayameru
Summary: We all know what REALLY happened in Ep.30 after Arthur came out of his long bath. “Arthur-san, are you provoking me?” Seme Japan- 1st part is only suggestive- 2nd is full out mature content.
1. Chapter 1

"Arthur-san, are you provoking me?"

"What?" Arthur stood, in his yukata half pulled down, his chest bare, in the room, confused.

"I was asking: is this an invitation?"

"Invitation for what? Kiku, what's wrong?"

Kiku stood up slowly from the pillow he was sitting on, and walked up to the Briton until he was right under his nose, and stared up at his eyes. "Are you provoking me?" he asked again.

He lifted his small hand up and placed it on Arthur's chest. Arthur backed into the room, sweating.

"What's wrong? Did I do something? Are you angry?" he asked, rapidly. Kiku's hands were surprisingly cold and refreshing against his hot skin that just came out of a very long, hot bath.

"Nothing is wrong, of course," Kiku replied, following the blonde man closely. "You just happened to come out of a long bath with half of your clothes off, that is all."

"I'll put it on! If it makes you that upset, I'll put it on!" Arthur flailed, attempting to grab the edges of the yukata. "I didn't know this wasn't allowed!"

"Oh, by all means, keep it off," said Kiku, pushing Arthur's hand off the edge of the yukata gently. "Oh, watch out behind you, there's a-"

Before he knew it, Arthur was on his back, having tripped over a zabuton.

"Oh, how convenient," he heard Kiku mutter, and he watched in horror as the smaller, Asian man gracefully bent his knees, kneeled on the ground, situating himself between Arthur's sprawled-out legs, and bent over him, his face aligned with his own.

"What-what are you doing, Kiku?" he stammered, petrified.

"Don't worry about it, Arthur-san," Kiku replied, smiling. He shifted to one arm and pushed a loose strand of hair behind his ear. "Don't worry about it; I'll be gentle, I promise…"

Arthur felt as though he was going to faint.

"I AM a man, too," he heard Kiku mutter.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fufu," Kiku chuckled, taking in the scene in front him. There was a blonde man, half a head taller than himself, sprawled out below him, his arms held in strange angles next to him, and his legs fanned out on both sides of Kiku. His emerald eyes were sheepishly staring straight up into his own, waiting for something to happen, being afraid of whatever it may be.

"Relax, Arthur-san," Kiku whispered, shifting to a more comfortable position. "I told you, I'll be gentle."

Arthur gulped, his eyes darting. "Gen…gentle with…with... what?" he stammered.

"You have nothing to worry about," said Kiku, which was not an answer at all. "I promise to send you to heaven," he said with an angelic smile which did nothing but paint fear in Arthur's face.

Arthur knew something dangerous was coming when humming, Kiku began to untie the obi (he had so painstakingly tied himself!) and pulled it out from under him. He smiled, and in one swift motion, pulled his wrists together and tied them up sharply. Arthur winced in pain. But his focus on the pain was short lived when Kiku pushed open the half-worn yukata all the way to reveal Arthur's Union-Jack boxers.

"You didn't try the fundoshi I put out for you," Kiku observed.

"Are you kidding? That thing's a piece of cloth! It was impossible!"

"I see," Kiku replied, then effortlessly pulled it off. "Of course, this was much more convenient."

After a moment of taking in Arthur's white body, Kiku began to run his hands over the smooth skin. He always wondered why Arthur had such a skin fetish, and liked to feel up his body all the time, but now he felt like he understood. Arthur's body shook slightly as Kiku's cold hands brushed by his thighs. He did not miss it, and did it again and again, as though he were a child engrossed by a new toy. Arthur was squirming around, trying to get away, but with his legs pinned down now with Kiku's legs, and his wrists tied, there was little he could do. And Kiku was still enjoying the sensation and the movements on behalf of the white man.

"Okay, Kiku!" Arthur cried, finally, exasperated. "I'm sorry! I apologize for doing this to you every time! Really!"

"Oh?" Kiku looked up, looking into Arthur's desperate eyes. "But Arthur-san, I don't blame you. This is just so much fun…"

"No… Please! I can't take this!" Arthur cried again, tears in his eyes. "Untie me! Please! My wrists hurt!"

"Oh, come on now, Arthur-san. I can't do that. I'm sure you can take the pain in your wrists for a little while longer. After all," Kiku's eyes glinted. "'It's only a matter of time before that pain becomes pleasure.' Am I correct?"

Arthur wondered if there was a time when he regretted something he had said more than he did now.

"Trust me," Kiku added maliciously. "That's going to be the least of your concerns soon…"

Arthur wondered when he was going to start really crying.

"Umph," Kiku huffed as he pulled up Arthur's thighs onto his own thighs. He was not so experienced in this department, so he had to do it the easy way, which was to have Arthur closer to him. He stopped for a moment to think, tickling Arthur's thighs in the process, ignoring Arthur who was thrashing around mumbling incoherent things in a high pitched voice.

With a newly determined face, Kiku pressed his thin finger on the small opening that wasn't quite open. Arthur froze.

"Oh god, Kiku, no, please, Kiku…" Arthur whimpered. But to his horror, Kiku's eyes were sitting, a creepy smile on his lips. At that moment, Arthur realized that Kiku had made a jump from Nijigen (2nd dimension) to Sanjigen (3rd dimension).

At that moment, Arthur felt a sensation he had never felt before. And pain he had never felt before. He did not know what to make of it, so he decided to just cry out.

"Stop crying, Arthur-san," Kiku chided. "You are an English Gentleman. You can take this."

_What does that have to do with anything?!_ Arthur gulped down air, his eyes still brimmed with tears.

"Relax, Arthur-san," Kiku said, as he gently moved his finger around inside him.

"There doesn't seem to be enough lubricant," he decided after a while, and pulled his slender finger out. Arthur breathed out, glad that the foreign object in his behind was gone, but he began sweating anew, still sprawled on the ground, as he listened to Kiku opening and closing drawers, rummaging through.

He finally picked up a tube and came back. He sat back down neatly between Arthur's legs. He took his time to unscrew the tube and pour the liquid inside onto his hand. Arthur watched wearily in suspense. It was something he remembered doing himself so many times before, but how was it that it seemed so much… more erotic and foreign when Kiku did it?

Arthur had to admit that it wasn't bad seeing Kiku from the angle below, but decided that he liked being in control. However, with lubricant on his hand, which he was spreading around to his fingers, holding a dangerous smile, it did not seem as though Kiku was going to agree to step down from his throne today.

Having finished rubbing the lubricant all over his hand, Kiku inched over to Arthur and nudged open the small hole again. This time his finger slid in easily, and he was able to loosen the muscles up easier. He slid in a second finger, letting moans escape from Arthur, and went through a variety of motions, his fingers knocking at one point, thrusting at another, and widening the hole in yet another.

After sliding in a third finger, and confident that he had spread and loosened the hole enough, Kiku pulled them out. A moan of protest leaked out of Arthur, against his will. Kiku chuckled as he saw Arthur's face redden, and tears sprang anew. But he could not put into words anything to redeem himself.

Kiku picked himself up lightly as Arthur watched on from below. His wrists were still tied, and his knees stood where he had unconsciously moved them in his attempts at gaining more pleasure.

He pulled open his yukata, and let the obi fall to the ground. He went ahead to untie the cloth binding his groin, and Arthur thought he was going to faint. Somehow, possibly because of the angle, Kiku's member looked much larger than usual. He closed his mouth and gulped down the air left in his mouth, his throat making a noise. Still, he could not stop himself from admiring the flawless body. All his.

Then he remembered that it was the other way around today.

Kiku pushed his yukata away from his front, and sat down again.

"Well, Arthur-san," Kiku said, smiling again. "Are you ready?"

Arthur frantically shook his head. But the Asian did not take the cue. He heaved Arthur's thighs up onto his own again, and aligned his shaft to the loosened hole which was dripping with white liquid from the lubricant.

What came next was beyond expectations. Excruciating pain came with a strange sense of pleasure, and Arthur's whole body buckled, and his head jerked back, his mouth open in silent scream.

"It…hurts… Kiku… Too… too much…" Arthur finally cried, his body tense.

"Loosen up, Arthur-san," Kiku said, his voice shaking slightly from excitement. "Don't tell me Jones-san hasn't…yet…tight…"

Arthur's eyes flew open to reveal his large, green eyes rimmed with tears. "What are you talking about?! I would… ne….never…!!!"

Kiku smiled as he moved, clutching Arthur's legs.

"That makes me feel much better, thank you," he said, and pushed himself in deeper. He panted lightly, as he watched Arthur grimace in pain and yet moan in pleasure. He took Arthur's penis in his hand and gently rubbed it, coaxing a heavier moan out of him.

_This is such a nice view_, he thought, looking down at the deranged man, his hair sprayed around his head, his fingers twitching, shuddering and looking up at him, teary eyed. _No wonder Arthur-san likes it up here…_

Arthur was panting heavily as he raised his arms up at Kiku, who was moving his hand and hip rhythmically, pushing up into the taller man.

"Please…" Arthur whispered. Without stopping his motion, Kiku untied his wrists. They were red where the ropes bit in, and for a few seconds, Kiku felt almost bad for the blonde man. But then he remembered how his own _whole body_ looked after some sessions, and decided that he deserved it.

"Did you know, Arthur-san," began Japan, his eyes glinting, beads of sweat becoming visible on his forehead. "That the best and most heightened orgasms come when your brain is going through oxygen deprivation."

"Wha—what are you talking about…." Arthur asked, his hands shaking from holding onto the floor for dear life.

"Relax," Japan said, smiling. "Just relax. You'll be alright."

"Relax? In this position? And what do you mean I'll be al------------," before he could finish the question, Arthur found himself gagging as two hands reached to his neck and began strangling it. Arthur tried to pull them off, but Kiku's hands and arms were surprisingly firm and did not budge, even when Arthur tried to dig his nails into them. He watched in horror as Kiku's smile widened, his face suddenly looking like one of the scary masks he saw in the hallway of the Asian man's house. Even while Arthur was choking and clawing at Kiku's arms, Kiku did not stop his rhythmical movements with his hip, skillfully balancing Arthur on his thighs as well as push in at the same time. He increased his tempo when he saw Arthur looking like he was going to faint, and felt something pulling out from his core. At the same time, Arthur came heavily, and Kiku instantly pulled his hands off his neck. Arthur's head rolled back, and with his eyes rolled back, he began to breathe heavily, his lungs not getting enough air.

Kiku pulled himself out slowly, and sat, laying his back on the small table next to him, and watched Arthur as he attempted to bring oxygen supplies back into his cells.

After a while, both of their breathings became shallower, and Arthur rolled his head back, and took one last heavy breath.

"So, how was it, Arthur-san?" Kiku asked, his face still in a large smile.

"How was it?!" Arthur cried, his eyes still filled with tears. "I WAS ABOUT TO DIE!"

"I told you that you'll be alright," Kiku said, his eyes closing with his widening smile. "How was the orgasm?"

"…….." Arthur looked away, his face red. "Awful," he declared.

Kiku was not fooled. "Yes, of course, Arthur-san," he replied. "Of course, if you hated being bottom that much, we don't have to do it again…"

"No-! That's not-!" Getting the expected response from his lover whose face became even more scarlet, Kiku stood up, preparing to clean up after himself. "….. It wasn't… bad…"

Kiku chuckled as he began to put things back and pull things back into their initial positions. He was not going to let Arthur be on top for a long time, now that he found how much fun it could be.


End file.
